Guess Who?
by Jokess
Summary: An Adventure 02 Savers crossover. Most likely going to be a short story.
1. PrologueGuess Who?

Disclaimer- I don't, and never will, own Digimon.

**Guess who?**

_Prologue-_

_Document entry of 25-7-7-4-18-1-19-8-19 number 1_

Time has always been compared to a river by humans. Though cliché and not quite true, the association is rather effective for my needs. For the entities who may not be familiar with this association, I will summarize: Humans see that a river flows. They know that the river can lead to something bigger, and it always goes forward. Similarly, they see time always moving, maybe leading to something bigger and always going forward.

There is more though.

There is how humans experience the river. All humans can experience only part of the river. It is if they are fish, locked into a certain part of the river by their births and deaths. Living like this, humans are very limited in their knowledge. They don't experience what came before or after their space of river.

That is why I am here. I am not human and do not die or live like a human. Rather than live in the river, I see the river. I see that the river twists and turns and I see all the fish that have ever been or ever will be. With that power, I can destroy the world if I so wanted. However, after that time, I have other plans.

_Document entry of 25-7-7-4-18-1-19-8-19 number 2_

In the first entry, I discussed time, a human's place in it, and, to some extent, my abilities. Here, I will discuss the rest of my abilities and my plans to use these abilities.

To explain my intents, I will again use the association of time being a river and humans as fish.

Humans may change the course of the river slightly. The river is always changing, always flowing. One decision made or not made can slightly alter the world. There is never only one human who can change the world. Humans like to think that, but change is always a group effort for humans. Just as fish travel in schools, humans change history in groups.

Of course, I am different. I can change things much more then slightly. While a human is limited to helping those who are living, I am not. Death isnormally the final frontier for humans. Once a human dies, there is no more for them, at least in the world they knew. I have not died and so can not safely say if an after world actually exists. This will be a study for later, hopefully much later.

Though all humans die, there are some who have died before there time. There are also those who deserve a second chance. I have the power to give life back to a human. I have already, and will twice maybe three times more.

Document entry of 25-7-7-4-18-1-19-8-19 number 3

The deed has been done. After much careful consideration, I have given back life to three individuals. Two of the individuals drained much of my power. Their world was not my own and so reaching them was exhausting. Breaching their world may have altered it in some unseen way. The third human posed no such problem, but that certain human I worry about most. I don't know if it deserves a second chance, but recent experience tells me to take that chance.

I don't know how the three will live their new lives, and I can not watch over them. I had hoped I could, but my power is too little. For now, I will have to sleep without making sure my decision was a good one.

End Prologue

Author's Note- I hope the entries of this prologue have you asking more questions then answered. I meant my 'Document entry' writer to be a mystery, but I am not sure if that worked out. The answer seems obvious to me. Of course, I am the author. Hopefully no one can guess more then the Document Entry author. Otherwise, I'd really suck at making cliff hangers and mysteries.


	2. Revelations

Jokess- Obviously, I still suck at updating stuff. That's not good. Still, I do know what I'm going to do. Hopefully that will help in getting things updated. I certainly hope so since I'm going on vacation in a week or two. I'll still have computer access, hopefully, but not a whole lot. Hopefully everything works out for the best.

Revelations-

The only thing that he could feel was pain. The pain was so terrible, so overwhelming, that he couldn't tell what parts of him were hurting. While he knew he had two arms, two legs, a head and other essential appendages, he couldn't tell where they were. The pain had them.

For whatever reason, maybe someone's cruel sense of humor, he could still think. Despite the pain, he still could process his situation. ~If all I can feel is pain, it is only logical that, that is what I am. Just like the duck. If it feels like pain and acts like pain, it is pain. So, if I am pain, why do I remember a name? Why do I remember a life? Why do I remember a death? If I were pain, wouldn't I remember more than just one life? Wouldn't I remember anyone that had significant pain? I would think so, but I don't know. Nothing is logical, nothing makes sense. That is, except for this pain, my pain. That is the only thing that makes sense. It is the only thing that is real.~

If his thoughts were any indication of time, he had existed in, or as, pain for a while. He had, had the time to try and figure out who, or what, he might have been and calculate pi to one hundred and fifty digits. As far as pi went, he was sure he could calculate more. In fact, he would have if not for the fact that he was sure his pain was receding. Alone with his thoughts, he had felt his pain go from all encompassing, and being who he was to the equivalent of being sore the morning after a hard work out. In all that time, he didn't bother moving, too stunned and awed to try.

~Alive. I am alive.~ he thought. ~I can feel my arms, my legs, everything. I could move them if I wanted. I know my eyes are closed because I can't see anything and I know I'm not blind. I can feel my heart beating and I can hear myself breathing. Hell, I can feel myself smiling. I should open my eyes.~

At this thought, he opened his eyes to see dark grey clouds and bare tree branches looming above him. "I must be lying on my back." he said, voice barely able to get above a whisper from disuse.

"Course you are silly, that's what you've been doing." Surprised to hear a voice other than his own, he pushed himself into a sitting position to see who had spoken. Looking around, all he saw what looked like an yellow insect with a mammals body and six fly like wings. Along with that, the creature had giant green eyes and two small blue antennae.

"Who's talking to me?"

"I am silly." the digimon, Puroromon, answered.

"Insects don't talk."

"Well, I'm not sure what an insect is, but I'm still pretty sure I'm not one."

"Than what in the hell are you?"

"I'm a digimon, my name is Puroromon. What in the hell are you?" the digimon asked, no anger in his voice despite his words. Really, it seemed he thought that was what you were supposed to ask when meeting people.

"None of your business."

"Well then none of your business, it's nice to meet you."

"Don't be stupid. None of your business isn't my name."

"But you just said-"

"I'm not going to tell you my name."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your damn business."

Frowning when he heard this, Puroromon flew closer to his partner. "But I told you who I am."

"I don't care what you told me."

"But I care and I don't know your name."

"Look, I don't care about you or what you want."

"Why not?"

Rather than get an answer, Puroromon was backhanded hard by his new partner. Stunned, the little digimon spiraled through the air before falling to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"You were getting on my nerves."

"I just wanted to know your name. You're my human partner, we're supposed to know one another."

"I really don't give a shit about supposed to."

"Well you should Sam" another, different voice said.

Turning around, Sam, looked at the boy who spoke up. No more than ten years old, the boy had light brown hair which was slightly spiked in front. He had brown eyes and wore a dark blue jacket that buttoned up on the right side. Under that, barely visible, was a red shirt. Finally below the boys jacket were olive green shorts that ended just above navy blue socks and black sneakers.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

Ignoring the question, the young male turned to Puroromon. "Sam won't tell you his full name. However, if you don't mind me telling you, I will Puroromon."

Hesitantly, Puroromon nodded.

"Don't you dare." Sam hissed.

"And what are you going to do if I tell him? Bleed all over me?"

Hearing this, Sam looked down at himself for the first time. "Shit." he grumbled noting that he was indeed bleeding.

"Now that we got him quiet, Puroromon, you're bleeding partner there is Sam Ichijouji."

Puroromon nodded. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Sure. I'll be glad to answer that. Puroromon, my name is Yukio Oikawa. However, you can call me Yukio."

"Than it's nice to meet you Yukio."

"Same here." Turning around now, Oikawa smiled as he looked down. "I see you found me. I guess than it's my turn to seek and yours to hide."

"Who are you talking to?" Puroromon asked.

Turning toward Sam's partner, Oikawa stepped away to reveal his own partner, Datirimon. "This is Datirimon. Just like you are Sam's partner, I am his."

Puroromon nodded, and was about to speak again when Sam pushed him out of the way. At some point, Sam had gotten to his feet and had walked over to Oikawa. "How the hell do you know who I am?" he asked.

Smiling, Yukio turned around. "I'll answer that if you'll do one simple thing for me."

Frowning, Sam nodded his head. "Whatever, just as long as you tell me the truth."

"Good, because playing hide and seek with four instead of two is going to be a lot of fun."

Fin

Jokess-Not sure how well this is going to go over. It's probably confusing, but I wanted to hide identities as long as I could. Really, I can only hope people read and review.


End file.
